The invention relates to a pick-and-place machine and method for packaging products, such as filled, sealed packages, into cases. More specifically, the invention relates to a system that can pick up packaged products of any size or shape and then place the package into a case of any size or shape in a selected packaging sequence or patterns. Packages of products, for example, potato chips or other snack foods, are of a general pillow-shape rather than square or rectangular, and the product contained in the packages are delicate and breakable. The delicate products contained in these packages can be damaged if when conveying the package horizontally the package is accelerated or decelerated excessively. The packing order or patterns for such packages must be designed to prevent the packages from shifting around within the closed cases. Successful pack patterns frequently require the packages to overlie or overlap, and alternate layers to be different. A machine for packaging packages such as this is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,286. Although the machine disclosed in this patent has been very successful, it is a large machine, its speed is limited, and change-over from one package and container to a different package and container is time-consuming.